


Inukag Week 2020 June 12th: Instinct

by F4wn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Instinct, Inukag Week 2020, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4wn/pseuds/F4wn
Summary: Inuyasha acts on instinct, and so does his unborn child it would seem.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Inukag Week 2020 June 12th: Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slow and made one fanfic for Inukag week ahah

It’d been almost a year now since Kagome’s return to the feudal era and summer was just rounding the corner again. Fireflies spread across the grassy field in front of Sango and Miroku’s hut. They’d chosen to live just a bit of a distance from Kaede’s village but close enough to keep guard. And in result, a lot more wildlife circulated their little hut to Kagome’s joy. 

Two little twin girls spun in circles in the taller parts of the grass, clapping their hands together in attempt to catch some of the fireflies. Which, when they did, Yaiyoi would typically scream in disgust while Natsumi would laugh in her own little evil way, attempting to wipe off the little bug carcass on Yayoi’s kimono. Kagome couldn’t guess why Yaiyoi was even trying to smash the flies between her bare hands other than to impress her elder sister, or get her revenge. Which wasn’t a normal trait for the girl, she was typically the calmer one. 

Though a year had passed, the young priestess still had yet to make friends with Natsumi the way she had with Yaiyoi and Sango’s little boy, Haru. Natsumi didn’t seem to be too interested in what Kagome had to offer, all she saw was the lady who stole her uncle Inu away. A small crush had been formed during her absence, Kagome knew that much. And Inuyasha had such a weak spot for the girls, even if he pretended he didn’t around others. But little Natsumi’s jealousy only grew when Kagome’s pregnancy had been announced. It’d been 8 months since and Natsumi still refused to look the priestess in the eye. But Kagome refused to give up, she was going to win this girl over one day. 

“Girls!” Sango popped out of the hut with Haru balanced on a hip, “Dinner is ready! And unless you want to go hunt for your own tonight I suggest you hurry up and get in here before I feed it all to the village dogs!” 

Kagome smiled and watched as the two girls jumped at their mothers voice and quickly brushed themselves off, racing back to the hut. Before they reached the door, Sango put out a hand and raised her brows. “I know you aren’t coming in here with dirty hands.”

“Awww, mooom,” Natsumi complained, scrunching her nose and puckering her lips in anger. “I wiped them off in the grass!” 

Sango shook her head and pointed towards a water bucket with her free hand that was kept at the corner of the hut, a silent demand. 

Both the girls followed through, Natsumi making as much noise as possible, making sure everyone within proximity knew of her annoyance while Haru started up a giggle fit watching as his highly entertaining sisters fight over who got to wash their hands first. 

Sango blew out a breath of air, lifting her bangs. She looked over at Kagome who remained sitting on the bench outside their hut, still smiling fondly at the two girls. The demon slayer shifted her son to her other hip and offered a hand out to Kagome, which Kagome took with relief. Most all her weight depended on Sango for a solid second, though the brunette could easily handle lifting her heavily pregnant best friend up off a bench. 

“Come, I made boiled chicken. And you’re staying with us until both Miroku and Inuyasha return tonight from their job. I won’t have you walking back to your hut alone in the dark,” Sango chided. 

Kagome rolled her eyes at her, hands unconsciously resting at the top of her swollen belly. “You don’t think I could fight off demons and evil humans with this belly, hm?” 

Sango laughed and shook her head. “Perhaps. But I think Inuyasha would prefer you not use the womb that holds his child as a fighting tool.”

“Pfh,” Kagome scrunched up one side of her nose with a small wink, “I can take him too.” The priestess lifted both fists and gently bumped them onto Haru’s side as he continued to giggle. He was always such a happy boy.

Natsumi came running between the two women, almost tipping Kagome over on the way. Kagome gasped but was thankfully, once again, caught by Sango. 

“Natsumi!” Her mother scolded, “You’ve better have a nice apology to be said right this instant.” 

The girl looked over at her mother and back towards the dinner pot that hovered over the fireplace in the middle of the hut. “Sorry.”

Once Kagome had her feet planted firmly on the ground again she shook her head, “It’s okay. She probably didn’t think I’d lose my balance so easily.” 

Sango pressed her lips together in a tight line but said nothing further. She quietly lead Kagome back into the hut making sure Yaiyoi followed and set Haru down in a small play pin made of smooth wood, quickly placing a kiss to the top of the boys head. 

Natsumi and Yaiyoi kneeled down around the firepit holding their bowls out in front of each other, awaiting their mother to serve them. Sango served them both before grabbing a bowl for herself and Kagome, joining her friend closer to the wall where she could rest her back against. She handed her the priestess her serving before kneeling down next to her. 

“So have you thought of any names?” The demon slayer questioned after taking a few bites. 

Kagome’s smile was contagious, her eyes instantly lighting up at the topic chosen. “Well, not really. Inuyasha sorta put the naming thing on me, and I’m awful at naming… All my dolls as a child were named after some J-Pop group I enjoyed simply because they resembled them…” she stopped her explanation realizing she lost Sango at the mention of J-Pop. She cleared her throat and shook her head, “I just don’t want to name her something silly and have her stuck with it her whole life.”

Sango straightened up at the mention of gender, “Her?” 

A flush came across Kagome’s cheeks and she took another bite of her food before setting the bowl down and resting her hands back against her belly. “I think she’s a girl. I just have this feeling, and these dreams. I can never remember them, but I do know there’s always a butterfly. A small yellow butterfly.” 

Sango’s brows pulled together, clearly about to ask a question but Yaiyoi came skipping over and plopped herself down right in front of Kagome. 

“I think she’s a girl too!” Yaiyoi shouted gleefully, reaching out and tenderly placing her hands against Kagome’s stomach. The girl squealed delightfully when she felt movement coming from within, her eyes lighting up. “See? She’s telling us she is!” Yaiyoi leaned in, her face set in determination. “Baby, if you’re a girl kick once! If you’re a boy, twice!” 

A few moments passed between the three before a very solid, surprising, kick pressed against the small girls hands. Another squeal erupted from her as she jumped up and danced around. 

Kagome giggled and Sango smiled, pulling Yaiyoi down into her lap, smothering her girl with kisses. 

“I didn’t know my girl was a fortune teller,” she teased before placing another kiss to the top of her daughters head, trapping her between her arms. 

“Mother!” she struggled against the strong arms. Sango laughed and released her. 

Natsumi watched the ordeal from her original sitting spot. Another girl only meant more attention stolen from her uncle. Not that she would be terribly excited for a boy, either. All of those options simply meant losing her uncle’s undivided attention for the few hours she got to see him during the day. 

Haru begun to cry from his corner in the play pin, clearly upset he wasn’t involved in the fun his mother, aunt, and sister were having. Sango huffed out a breath and glanced at Kagome, “I hope you’re ready for the crying as much as you are for the giggles,” she teased her friend as she got up from the floor and made her way over to her baby boy. Swiftly lifting him up into her arms she excused herself and walked out into the night. The moon always seemed to calm the boy down, Kagome knew that much after having babysat the child on nights his mother and father needed alone time. 

Yaiyoi sat up and grabbed Kagome’s hand, whispering excitedly “Do you think she’ll have uncle Inu’s ears?” 

“I do hope so,” Kagome whispered back with the same excitement. 

Yaiyoi gasped, eyes widening. 

Natsumi rolled her own eyes and got up from the ground making her way over to her sister and aunt. The four year old crossed her arms and peered down at Kagome. 

The priestess simply looked up at her niece, a small questionable smile playing on her lips. “Yes Natsumi?”

The elder twin plopped down on her knees and smacked Kagome’s belly. “I think the babies stupid,” she spat out. 

A gasp stunned all 3 occupants of the hut, Sango stood in the doorway with a sleepy Haru, her brown eyes laced with anger. “Natsumi!” She scolded. 

That woke the boy back up, tears starting to surface once more along with a wail. Sango grunted in frustration and leaned her sons face into her shoulder bouncing him up and down. 

Meanwhile, Kagome’s eyes trained on her eldest niece, hands over where her belly had just been offended. “It’s okay,” the priestess spoke aloud to Sango. 

“No, no it is not! Natsumi when your father gets h-“ 

Something pulsed in the air, the hut suddenly filling with an disturbingly strong aura. Kagome gasped and doubled over, her hands pressed tightly against herself. Haru continued screaming against Sango’s shoulder and the twins both jumped up. Yaiyoi quickly put her hand against her aunts back calling to her mother while Natsumi backpeddled.

Sango was quick, gently placing her upset child into his resting crib and pulling Yaiyoi away from Kagome. Not that she thought Kagome would hurt any of her family, but this wasn’t normal. Kagome was nowhere near due. The demon slayer wrapped an arm around Kagome’s back, pushing her dark raven locks out of her face.  
“Kagome? Kagome can you look at me?” 

Kagome groaned out in response, shaking her head. She’d begun trembling in the slayers arms. 

This aura wasn’t out of the ordinary. Sango knew it well from the past, it felt like Inuyasha’s when he turned full demon. Only Inuyasha wasn’t here, and he certainly wasn’t a full demon. The brunettes eyes fixed on Kagome’s belly that was hidden protectively by Kagome herself. Her friends eyes were squeezed shut and seemed to be whispering to herself between gasps.

Loud footsteps smacking against the wooden floor broke Sango’s attention when she was suddenly jolted and pulled away by her husband. Swiftly realizing he’d done so to protect her from a growling half demon that’d already wrapped his mate in his arms instinctively. The markings on his cheeks prominent, burying his face onto the side of Kagome’s cheek begging her in question if she was okay. His hands rested against Kagome’s while his person being pressed up behind her. 

Miroku gently pulled his wife up to her feet, “What happened?” 

Haru’s continued screaming started to ring in Sango’s ears, head shaking, “I… Natsumi hit her stomach, she… well, you know her! She was getting jealous and… and then this aura surrounded us and Kagome started to scream and…” 

Kagome gasped out painfully once more, tears hitting the wooden floor underneath her. Inuyasha’s grip tightened, but his head snapped toward Sango, a feral rage swirling behind golden hues. 

He was acting on his yokai, Sango knew that. This wasn’t his normal reaction and Kagome was in pain. Sango shook her head once more in response to his unasked questions.

The air seemed to return back to normal then, Kagome’s gasps for air evening out. The aura dissipated and the priestess relaxed in her husband’s arms. “I’m okay,” she hoarsely whispered. 

Inuyasha waited a full minute before slightly loosening his grip as he pulled Kagome up to her feet with great care. The priestess had her sweaty forehead pressed against his shoulder with her eyes closed. 

Sango stepped forward but Miroku gripped her wrist, preventing her from going any further. Which was probably for the better. Inuyasha’s cheek markings still surfaced though his sclera never once turned red. The slayer Inuyasha carry her friend out of their hut not once sparing a word or glance at her or her family. 

*******  
Inuyasha’s temper didn’t budge by the time he got Kagome home to their own personal hut. His markings faded, sure, but a continued growl emanated from his chest the entire run back home. She was still easy to carry in his arms, his caution grown by tenfold since her pregnancy. 

The hut was dark but warmed from the summer sun. Still he snatched a quilt from nearby and sat down on their futon, back against the wall, stretching the quilt out and wrapping it around his wife. She’d been quiet since their departure from Sango and Miroku’s. Her eyes were focused on his feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world to her at that moment. 

He quietly wrapped his arms around her once more on the outside of the quilt, his forearms resting above her belly. “Are you suddenly not interested in sharing your emotions with me?” 

A soft sigh and blow of air from her nose was her only response. 

Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed, lifting one clawed hand up and turning her chin to look at him. Her eyes adverted but he could read her like a book. “Kagome.”

“Inuyasha.”  
Another growl begun to surface, “Damnit woman, are we just not going to talk about this?” 

She pursed her lips and slipped her chin out of his grip. “I don’t know what there is to talk about, it happened. It’s over. I’m fine.”

“You weren’t FINE! You were hardly breathing and your damn heartbeat was flying! Kagome you were in pain!”  
“Nothing I couldn’t handle!” She countered, shifting to get out of his arms and from between his legs. “You don’t need to hold me like I’m going to break, I’m okay, Inuyasha.”  
His yokai screamed at him to tighten his grip but he knew better, he knew he’d lose the battle regardless. So he loosened it, letting her slip out and lean forward. “Kagome…” 

“I don’t know what happened,” she admitted, “I know Natsumi hit my stomach but it didn’t hurt, promise. Then I felt a massive heat surface from within and it felt like I was being burned. I couldn’t breathe, you’re right. But it stopped, right? So I’m fine. We’re fine. She was just being a little girl, she was getting jeal-“

Inuyasha’s growl heightened, “You don’t need to defend the runts I know how they are.” 

“And I know how you are. Natsumi didn’t… She was angry. She’s four.” Kagome struggled to turn around, Inuyasha helping her the best he could. She whispered a soft thank you and placed her hand on his cheek. 

“We’re okay.” She assured him once more, her brown eyes boring into his with every ounce of adoration she could possibly express to him. 

Inuyasha’s ears twitched but he nodded his head and leaned forward to press his forehead to hers. “I was so fucking worried.” 

Kagome smiled and brushed her fingers through his thick hair, down to the nape of his neck. Her free hand lifted under his chin to bring his lips to hers, sharing a soft kiss within the darkness of their home. “You were acting on instinct.”  
Golden eyes peered back up at her after she had pulled away. He exhaled an entire breath and adjusted himself into the futon, tugging at her kimono to get her to join him. 

A small, breathy laugh and she laid right down next to him, never being able to deny him. 

His arms wrapped around her once more, face burying into the back of her neck. He breathed in her scent and let himself relax against her back. Kagome took his hands and placed them against her stomach, resting her own on top of his. They stayed like that as Kagome drifted off and let herself be claimed by sleep.

*******

Later that night Kagome’s back was caught in a drift of summer air, keeping her breath even, she still felt four hands pressed against her. 

Inuyasha had been making small noises Kagome rarely ever heard from him. Soft yips and chitters quietly spoken to her belly. She chanced peaking one eye open to look down at her husband. His forehead was nearly pressed against her as he leaned over, legs crossed. Watching in awe, letting him continue his chat with their unborn child. He had never used this language in front of Kagome. Or at least, not when he knew she had heard. 

It lasted maybe another minute before Inuyasha realized his mate had woken up. His cheeks lit up pink the moment their eyes met.

“I… I uh…” 

Kagome smiled affectionately, leaning up a bit and reaching her hands out to him. Once he was in her grasp she put all her weight on him to attempt at pulling him down. He sat there awkwardly before giving in to his wife’s demand and letting her tug him down. 

She kissed him passionately, arms wrapping around his neck to keep him in place. 

Stunned, but not against it, he returned the kiss, putting both hands on either side of her head to hold himself up and avoid any of his weight on her front. 

“’Gome,” he tried. 

A grin spread across her lips and she let him up. 

“What was that for?” He demanded, his cheeks still tinted pink from being caught.  
“I love you. I love you so much,” She pulled him down again, lips pressed harder onto his. 

He laughed into the kiss, fangs scrapping against her bottom lip. 

Once again, she let him pull away. His lit eyes rang with question though his face was brandished with a lopsided grin. 

“What were you saying?” She finally broke the silence. 

Inuyasha cleared his throat, this time it was his turn to advert his eyes. “I… I was just seeing if they’d respond to it.”

“And?”

“And… they did. They kicked a lot.”

“But what did you say?” She pressed once more. 

He shrugged. 

“Inuyasha!”

“Kagome!”

She frowned and dropped her arms from around his neck with a pout. “I take back my kisses.”

“Oh? You can’t do that.” 

“I just did,” Kagome turned herself over to the right, her back facing where he kneeled. 

Inuyasha sighed out and brushed a lose strand of hair from her face. “I was making sure the pup was okay.” 

Kagome spared a glance at him, looking away just as quickly. 

“… And thanking them. I know what they did hurt you, but I think they were protecting you. Or trying to. They’re developed enough, but I fear maybe… Maybe their stronger than even I am if they can emit that aura,” he sighed out.

She finally made full eye contact with him, turning herself back around and placing her hands back onto her stomach, chewing on her lip to think of a response. 

He frowned at that, lifting up his hand and taking her lip out from under from her own teeth. 

“I think you’re right. I think… she’s very strong. Especially with both spiritual and demonic energies combined. For the longest time I feared that I wouldn’t be able to carry her this far. I feared that somehow we’d counteract children of our own, but she’s put up a fight to be with us. And she’s getting ready to be here, to protect our little family. She’s going to be feisty,” Kagome smirked and rested a hand on her beloved’s cheek, “and kami, I know she’s going to have your drive. You’re going to be such a great father, Inuyasha.” 

Kagome swore she saw tears build up in his eyes before he leaned down to press yet another kiss onto her lips. 

A giggle was shared between her lips and his, her arms wrapping back around his neck. He’d finally settled down against her, Kagome mindlessly running her fingers through his locks as she quietly contemplated names for their child.


End file.
